Aerospace vehicles generally include multiple systems for which a high level of reliability is desired. One way of effectively increasing system reliability is to include redundant systems having a primary system and one or more backup systems. Such a configuration enables the backup system(s) to take over control or become a replacement system for essential functions in the unlikely event that the primary system experiences a malfunction. While the inclusion of redundant systems is an method effective of increasing system reliability, the inclusion of one or more additional systems increases the overall cost and size of the overall system.
Another way of increasing reliability is by arranging each of the systems in a “federated” configuration. That is, each system on the aerospace vehicle includes its own controller. While federated configurations are an effective way of increasing system reliability, the inclusion of a controller for each system increases the total cost and real estate needed for each system.
To reduce the cost and real estate used by the various systems in an aerospace vehicle, the systems may be networked so that they are managed by a single controller. While eliminating one or more controllers via networking certainly decreases the cost and real estate used by the various systems, more than one system may be affected by the unlikely event that the single controller experiences a malfunction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing reliable and cheaper system networking on an aerospace vehicle. Specifically, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for arbitrating sensor and actuator signals using a multi-channel control system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.